The Creep
"Previous Ninja" (El "Ex-Ninja" '''In Latin Spanish), as he is only known by thus far, '''can be found in nearly every episode of the series. He is first seen delivering the Ninja Mask and NinjaNomicon to the next Ninja, Randy Cunningham in the first episode. Not much is known about this mysterious person other than he is a bus driver at Norrisville High. History His first appearance is in Last Stall on the Left, as his shadow is seen while he exits Randy's room, and the top of his head, a fedora, orange-brown hair, and blue eyes, is seen from the window before he disappears. He appears in the episode Got Stank booing Bucky (in fact, he's the one who booed first). Here, his full body is seen, has a moustache/beard combo and doorknobby knees and ripped pants and the knees. It can only be assumed that he stayed in Norrisville High to watch Randy's progress as a ninja. He appears again in So U Think U Can Stank in an overview of the hallway at the beginning. He can be spotted grinning in the crowd of children at the cafeteria during the slow clapping in Gossip Boy, however he does not slow clap with the others. He once again makes another cameo in Monster Dump, being in the front row holding the steering wheel of the same bus Randy and Howard were in, implying that he is the school bus driver. In Night of the Living McFizzles, he was one of the zombies during a scene. In Silent Punch, Deadly Punch he was shown to stuff his pocket with the free food at McFist's Christmas party. Howard thought he was the intruder McFist was looking for because he was stealing the food. Strangely enough, his hair wasn't orange in this appearance, but brown. In Stank'd to the Future, he walks by the classroom during Slimovitz's announcement that school was released early. He was watching the competition in Wave Slayers. He had a short cameo in Grave Puncher: The Movie! as he passed by Randy, Howard, and Heidi for the scene change. He appears in Secret Stache next to the Lunch Lady during McFist's party. Trivia *His character seems to be shaded in brighter color than the other characters during the crowd scene, most likely to imply his importance. *He and Randy have the same eyes, implying that all of Norrisville High's ninjas might have blue eyes. *Has a cameo in the Night of the Living McFizzles where he also turned into a zombie. *Slightly resembles famous actor Chuck Norris. Both have blue eyes, beards, and slighty dark hair. *The RC9GN animation crew named this guy The Creep because he's "always seen in episodes creeping around." Ability Not much is known about his abilities which he posesses. He might very powerful or skillful in using the Ninja Suit because he had been the ninja for four years prior to Randy. He might be a lot stronger than Randy. He can drive a bus, however. Tumblr_mazvu3Kspd1rwoq2zo1_500.png Tumblr_mazvu3Kspd1rwoq2zo2_500.png Tumblr_mm0oon5T5E1rwoq2zo8_r1_500.png Silent punch12.jpg Zombie.png Previous_ninja.png Category:Adult Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Character